


Your other friend/BertholdtxReaderxReiner(ModerAU)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: Reiner has a crush on you, and he is determined to go out with you. But your have other feelings...A Bertholdt x Reader x Reiner Story





	1. Chapter 1

-"So, did you talked to her?"

-"Hmm, no, not yet."

-"but are you going to...?"

\- "I don't know, yes, I'm going to... I guess..."

\- "You should do what Annie told you, and just go to her an tell her how you feel, and that you are not giving up."

-"I already did! I told her that I like her and she just didn't say anything, she has just run off!"

-"Well, yeah... but you said that you weren't going to give up so... tell her again I guess. Maybe ask her to just give you a chance..."

-"Yeah, I should do that. She has to be with me."

Bertholdt and Reiner were talking about you. The blond one had a big crush on you since first year in Collage, but you just seemed not to feel the same way. He had tried to approach you in more than one occasion. 

The last one was a week ago, when you were walking out of one of your classes. He had just walked over to you and told you that you should go out with him. But you looked at him astonished and told him that you couldn´t and just run away. Very mature of you, yes.

After that he had talked it over with his closest friends, Annie and Bertholdt. Annie had told him that either he had to give up or tried it one last time. In that case he should just go and confront you and ask you why you didn't wanna go out with him. If you really didn't like him you should just say it and he would have to deal with it.

Today was a perfect spring day, and you were sitting in the college campus, on a bench, under a tree, with two of your best friends, Shasha and Historia. You were just chatting before your next class.

Bertholdt and Reiner were sitting in the grass, also under a tree, not too far from you.

\- "Ok, so maybe after she says yes, we can have like a double date." Reiner looked at his friend with a grin.

-"Double date? what do you mean?" Bertholdt hissed

-"Yeah, you should ask Annie out, and then we can double date! have you told her how you feel yet?"

-"I-i didn't, I don't know really..." he babbled.

\- "What you mean you don't know? you like Annie don't you?" - Reiner asked, raising an eyebrow.

-"I... is... I suppose." He murmured

-"You suppose?? what is that all about? I thought you were in love with her or something."  
Bertholdt didn't replayed, he just looked at the ground.  
Reiner noticed it, but he remembered he had something important to do, before you headed back to class. He would interrogate Bertholdt later.  
\- "Ok, so I´ll just go over there and get this over with". He said all determined while standing up and walking towards you.

-"Ahem... excuse me ladies..."

You looked up to see him standing next to you. You had been too caught up in the chat with your friends to notice that he had come closer.

-"Hey Reiner, how are you?" Sasha asked him. 

Your friends were well aware of the hole "Reiner" situation.

-"I'm fine, thanks! how are you? I would like to talk to (Name) for a moment, if you don't mind?" He asked. 

\- "Oh, of course not! Let's go Sasha. See you later (Name)." Historia responded, completely ignoring your pleading face, which was for them to not to leave you alone.

-"Ok... see you then" you just responded

Reiner just sat next to you.

-"So (Name), I'm just going to ask you this one last time, and then I leave you alone ok?" he told you

-"Ok..."

-"(Name)... would you give me a chance, and go out with me? at least one time, only one! It's all I ask!" he pleaded.

-"Reiner, I can't" you sighed

-"Why not? do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" he eyed you questioningly

-"What!? no, no! nothing like that! you have done nothing wrong, you seem like a great guy!" you assure him

-"So what is it? Can't you just tell me please? please tell me so I can leave you alone." He begged you 

-"I like your friend" You said in almost a whisper, looking up at the sky, avoiding looking at him in the face

-"YOU LIKE ANNIE?!?" his eyes widened

-"What!?? No! your other friend!" You corrected him.

-"Bertholdt!?? YOU LIKE BERT!??" he asked you almost screaming

-"Yes, please keep your voice down!" You said, staring down at the ground.

-"Ohh... I see, " was all he said, apparently calming down.

-"Reiner, I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to tell you because I know you two are really good friends, I wasn't going to do anything about it and I didn't want to make things awkward." You tried to explain, realizing that you didn't think this through.

-"Oh, don't worry, it's ok. I'm glad you told me, really." He said. 

You noticed he was clearly hurt.

-"And now if you excuse me, I have to go" He just stood up and left.

 

Reiner walked back to under the tree were Bertholdt was still sitting, waiting for him.

-"Well!??"

-"What?"

-"What you mean what!? How did it go!? you told her!?"

-"Yes, I did"

-"AAnnddd??"

-"She said she likes my friend " he spat out.

-"She likes Annie!?!?" he shouted 

-"You "

-"What???" 

-"She LIKES YOU" he shouted back

Bertholdt was looking at him, speechless, with a look of shock on his face 

-"Reiner, I... I don't know what to say"

-"Yeah, me neither. Anyway, it's not your fault buddy. Let's go, we have class" Reiner said as he was heading towards the building.

"Ok, yeah, just give me a minute, I am right there" Bertholdt told him, not standing up.

-"Ok, don't be late. Professor Hanji don't like it when people are late for her class". He said and left.

 

Bertholdt stood up and just and stood there. 

You were no where to be seen. You've probably already gone to class.

His mind was a mess. You liked him? How was that possible?? 

He had a crush on you for a long time now. but he had decided he just had to get over it. You were way out of his league, and more importantly, his friend liked you. His best friend. So he had decided to do nothing. Just keep pretending that he still liked Annie. And love you secretly, while you were happy with his friend. Even when he felt like he was madly in love with you. But now things were different. You liked HIM.He couldn't believe it. But he sill didn't want to hurt his friend.

-What now?- He thought.


	2. Your other friend / Chapter 2

When Reiner told Annie what happened the day you and him talk, she looked at him with the same deadpan look she had on her face most of the time and told him that if that was how you felt then he could do nothing about it, and he should just deal with it.

Bertholdt on the other hand, didn't know what to say to his friend, and Reiner was definitely jealous, but was to proud to admit it. so they pretended that the hold thing never happened.

Reiner still didn't understand why Bertholdt hadn't confess his feelings to Annie. And he was already planning a way to get him to do it.

Meanwhile Bertholdt was trying to stay as far away from you as possible, although he couldn't stop thinking about you.

It had been two weeks since you and Reiner had that talk. 

Today all of you were in professors Mike's class. He was an odd man. Always sniffing everybody, and His class was something different from the others. Now, he was standing at the front of the classroom, explaining the next assignment.

-"So, for this assignment you will have to work in pairs. I will make the pairs myself. I expect you to have the papers ready for me for the next class. " He looked at the clipboard he had in his hands.

-"Let's see them: Springer you are with Bodt. Jaeger with Braus. Ackerman with Reiss. Braun with Leonhart. (Last name) with Hoover..."

-Fuck! - You mentally facepalm. 

You stopped paying attention to the rest of the group.

You didn't dare turn around and look for your new teammate among the rest. You finally did. Bertholdt was sitting next to a seemingly annoying Reiner, and a quiet Annie. His face was red. He looked at you and smiled Shyly. You responded with the same smile and nodded slightly.

After the class was over You were leaving the classroom when someone grabbed you by the arm. 

-"Hey (Name), so-so it seems we're together in this"  
Bertholdt released your arm and I look shyly to the ground.

-"oh hey Bert, yes, I guess we are" you smiled at him

-"When you want to start?" he asked

-"How about tomorrow? Maybe we can meet at the library? around four?" you suggested

-"Sure, perfect, see you there" 

 

\-----TIME SKIP---------------------------------

 

Bertholdt was waiting for you outside the library. he seemed nervous, and you Thought that he was looking really cute.

You didn't know if Reiner had told him about your feelings towards him. But they were best friends, So you thought he probably had told him.

-"Hi, sorry I'm late" 

-"Hey, no problem, you are just in time" he gave you a bright smile.

-"Let's go inside"

When you entered the library, you noticed that it was almost deserted. There were only a couple of tables occupied here and there.

You spotted Armin Arlert. He was a guy from one of your classes. He was like a walking encyclopedia. when he wasn't with his friends, Eren and Mikasa, he was in the library. You said hello to him and you kept walking.

-"Where do you think we should seat?" you asked Bertholdt

-"I don't know, maybe on the back? is always quiet back there, and we won't bother the rest while we are talking" He opined

-"Ok, I think you are right"

The two of you walked to the back of the library, There, you sat at a table near a bookshelf full of very old books. Bertholdt sat next to you.

-"Ok, so we have to write a paper about Titans right? Isn't that crazy? how need to study mythology anyway." You asked while you were taking your books out of your bag.

-"I think they are an interesting topic " he said with a shrug.

-"Yeah, maybe you are right. Ok, let's start then, I will look for some information in this book, and you look in that one ok?" You proposed

-"ok"

After a few minutes you noticed how he kept lifting his gaze from the book he had in his hands, and gaze at you. It seemed that he was sweating a little.

You just lowered your book to the table and looked at him a bit annoyed.

-"Ok, I get it, Reiner told you, right?" You asked

-"What? well... yeah he did" He blushed and I looked away.

-"All right, I understand if I make you uncomfortable. I never thought about telling him, or anybody, it just slipped away. Don't worry, I won't bother you or anything like that..." You couldn't keep your voice from sounding a bit sad. You looked at the table, not wanting to face him.

He turned to look at you, surprised. Suddenly he put his hand on yours.

-"What do you mean? (Name) I'm not bothered with you at all!" he said

-"You are not? I thought you thought I was a fool..." he still had his hand on yours

-"I don't, " he said, cutting you off "In fact (Name) i-i like you too" He blushed madly and took his hand away.

You looked at him in complete shock. he liked you too?

-"You like me? Really?"

-"Yes, i do... I've liked you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and smart, and nice... In fact, i think i love you... But I never thought to tell you because I know that Reiner has a crush on you..." his face turned a light shade of red.

-"I've liked you for a long time too, I also think you are quite dashing, and smart, and cute. I, I love you too Bert... I never dared to say anything because I never thought you would feel the same wa... " 

You got cut off when he slammed his lips onto yours. You melted into the kiss and placed your hands on his shirt, tugging him gently as he pressed himself onto you. He started kissing you more passionately and you both fell from your chairs to the ground, making quite a noise. But no one seemed to notice it. You laughed nervously. 

Once again, he kissed you gently and you kissed back, pulling him closer again.

After a while you pulled away, slightly gasping for air and he breathed heavily, all red in the cheeks. But soon enough you were kissing once again. You couldn't stop kissing him. It seemed that both had forgotten where you were.

-"Cof, cof..."

......

-"COF, COF..."

Both of you pulled away and looked up.

There, Annie and Reiner, were staring down at the two of you with icy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
